sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) Sometimes you Gotta Purge
The yearly purge is finally here and this time as always expect some bloodshed. Will you kill for the heck of it or will you kill to survive. The choice is yours. Rules * no extreme cursing (such as F*ck.) Participants Vitom Yael RedRush3999 Characters * Hugh the Wolf (vitom) * Lucifer the hedgehog () * Yael the Goat (SgtYael) Neutral * Rush (RedRush3999) Villains * Acid the dog (vitom) * Kid Grief.(Jaredthefox92) The Rp Act 1: It's just getting started (Listen to this as you read) "The annual purge has begun 12 hours of anarchy and no law to shut the anarchists up. Good luck surviving." A voice said through all forms of electronics. Hugh and Lucifer were up on a mountain looking over the purge. "Fer we gotta go before someone finds us so for once we gotta go purging." Hugh said. in another area Acid looked over his plan to become president. Acid suddenly looked at Grief wondering what he was doing here. "Look don't get in my way okay." "You're not my daddy!" The boy replied. "But I am older and probably more mature." Acidd snapped. "Well I'm stronger than you." The boy said as he stuck out his tongue. "Oh really." Acid said as he put on an eye agamotto. (I should mention Acid was taught ancient sorcery along with Hugh) "Yeah, really!" Grief said as he started to grow bigger. "Actually now I think you can be a valuable asset to my plan." Acid said extending his hand for a handshake. "Uhh, okay" Grief said as he stuck out his bigger hand than Acid's Meanwhile Hugh and Lucifer are running through the city killing or crippling a person every now and then for defense until stopping in front of the white house. "Shit. those two are here." Acid said looking at Hugh and Lucifer from a distance. Grief coul easily be seen as a giant who wasn't just tall, but all aroun wider and bigger proportionatly for a Mobian. "Hm your size gives me an idea. You could provide a distraction then I can sneak into the white house then threaten the to kill president's wife to make him resign and give the job to me." Acid said. Meanwhile at a forest nearby, Rush was finishing up a fight with 5 mobian wolves. And thanks to using his ki, it was a pretty easy fight. "Well, you guys messed up." He then decided to spare their lives as he walked away. Well, until one of them tried to perform a sneak attack by stabbing him with a knife, that is. Sensing the person's movement, Rush dodges the incoming attack and grabs the person's arm and twists it to the point . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the person screams in agony and there was blood gushing from his body. Rush then just slices his head off using a lightning sword. "Well now you're dead." He then whistles as he walks away from the scene... "Why can't I just lift the rooftop off the building and just grab the president?" The gigantic fox boy asked. "Hm that's quite a good idea. But we still need him to sign this document to make him hand over the presidency to me. Face it I already last purge held the vice president hostage to get this document. So do it." Acid said. Suddenly Acid noticed Rush. "Heh this is gonna be fun my first victim of the night." He seemed unaware Hugh and Lucifer were behind him ready to strike. "Shouldn't we be ignoring those guys and getting to the president's office?" Grief questioned. "Yeah probably. You go kidnap the prez while I deal those two obstacles." Acid said as used the eye of Agamoto to rewind Hugh and Lucifer to the abandoned compound they began on. "Okidoki!" The giant kid now said as he grow even more giant and stomped off towards the president's building. Acid suddenly got on his phone and called the guy who helped him make the plan: Ace. "Ayy Ace remember the plane we will once I become prez tonight. I will announce the first weekly purge tomorrow and for it to begin the following day." Acid said. "Roger that." Ace said grinning. As Grief moved away his gigantic sneakers would make low booms and thuds and anywhere around him the ground would shake. "Bring him over here Grief." Acid said as he gestured to the compound. 'The era of Acid will begin Tonight!" Acid said laughing. "Crap that asshole might actually become president tonight." Hugh said. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Purge